The Disappearance of Natsumi Hinata
by StuffedCrustLord
Summary: Keroro wakes up one morning to find something unexpected; his master/arch nemesis Natsumi has completely disappeared. Not only that, but he seems to be the only one who remembers her. Good news for the invasion, right? (NOT A PARODY! THE TITLE'S JUST A REFERENCE!)


**I got to thinking: There are at least a dozen stories in this sight about what Natsumi's life would be like without the frogs. Stories about how despite how much she seemed to hate having to deal with Keroro's constant insanity on a daily bases, she would really miss all the fun and bizarre adventures they had if they were gone.**

 **But suddenly I got to thinking; we've all read about what Natsumi's life would be like without the frogs...but what about the other way around? How would Keroro react if one day, Natsumi just straight up disappeared? So I decided to go ahead and conjure up my own story of how I think it would go down. Enjoy.**

* * *

The morning had come. Keroro rolled over in his bed, holding his blanket over his head to try and block out the light. He knew today wasn't going to be very fun and he wanted to stay in bed for as long as possible. It was chore day. Mainly HIS chore day. He always hated the calendar that hung in the kitchen, stickers of his face plastered all over it. Sure, he shared the same number of days as Fuyuki and Natsumi, but that alone felt like too many. Every two days were an absolute nightmare. No TV, no Gundams, no NOTHING until the house was completely spotless. It wore Keroro out every day it came, and he knew today would be no different.

But, of course, he knew that any resistance was futile. He could try staying in bed only to a certain point before Natsumi would force him to get up. Locking the door wouldn't even help, since she could just kick it down with ease (which she certainly isn't afraid to do). Groaning with annoyance at the thought of what was inevitably coming, he wrapped himself in his blanket as best he could and decided to run out the clock.

Time passed very slowly as he laid there. The seconds turned to minutes. The minutes turned to hours. The longer he waited, the more suspicious he got. He knew she was coming, but at the same time, he also knew that it had to be at least noon by now. What was taking her so long? For a moment he thought that perhaps she had just forgotten that it was his day for chores, but after quickly remembering that she makes sure to always check the calendar every morning after waking up, he immediately brushed that thought away. He grew tense. This had never happened before. Was she just not coming? Did he do something nice for her? Was she letting him off the hook for a day?

He couldn't take it anymore. Throwing his blanket off, he made his way off the bed and lazily strolled up to the door, wondering if Natsumi would be waiting behind it, ready to attack. He carefully creaked the door open, finding nothing standing in the open hallway. He sighed in relief. A small glimmer of hope entered his mind. For whatever reason it may be, the only person who could make him do chores was gone. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

He walked into the brightly lit living room after having made his way out of the basement. There he saw Fuyuki, sitting on the couch and reading another one of his occultist magazines. Keroro rubbed his eyes and yawned out a good morning to his friend. Fuyuki turned to the tired frog and smiled.

"Morni-I mean...Afternoon, Sarge. Sorry, you slept in really late today. It's already one o' clock." the boy said. Keroro quit rubbing his eyes and looked up at him with surprise.

"Really!? That late?" he replied. Fuyuki nodded before closing his magazine and setting it down by his side.

"Well, since you're awake now, I was wondering if you wanted to play some video games. We didn't get to finish that boss last night, so I thought today-"

"Where's Master Natsumi?" Keroro interrupted, peaking around the corner that lead to the kitchen, trying to see if she was at the table or at least outside.

"...What?" Fuyuki could only think to reply.

"I said where's Master Natsumi?" Keroro said a bit louder before turning away from the empty hall and walking towards the couch. Fuyuki raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...Natalie?" he asked. Keroro now looked back at his friend with the same confused glare.

"What?" Keroro's baffled mind answered before he quickly finished his thought. "What are you talking about?"

"What are YOU talking about?"

"Natsumi! Master Natsumi! Your sister! Where is she!?" Keroro yelled impatiently. Fuyuki leaned back in shock as his eyes widened. His eyes dotted toward the wall in an act of confusion before dotting back to Keroro, who he could see was dead serious about what he was saying.

"Sarge...I don't...have a sister."

Keroro was silent for a moment. He wasn't sure how to respond, or even what to think. Fuyuki wasn't the sarcastic type, so this couldn't be a joke. Why would even need or want to joke about something so basic? Keroro continued to stare at him in a daze before Fuyuki finally spoke up.

"Are you okay, Sarge?" he asked as Keroro's blank stare remained unchanged. His took a few slow steps backwards while stuttering under his breath.

"I...I..." Keroro said before quickly turning around and sprinting down the hall towards the kitchen, catching the worried boy off-guard.

"Sarge?!" he yelled into the hall after getting up from his seat and peering over to find his friend staring at the calendar that hung on the wall next to the sliding glass door that lead to the backyard.

Keroro looked up at the calendar in disbelief, unable to fully comprehend what he was seeing. The calendar appeared the same as it always had except for one thing; only blue and green stickers of Keroro and Fuyuki's faces were all the covered the entire thirty day month. Natsumi's stickers had disappeared. He stared at the calendar in a cold daze as Fuyuki stood by and watch his friend look on for several seconds without saying anything. He began to grow a bit frightened at how his friend was acting and decided to once again speak up.

"Sarge? ...What's wrong?" he asked in a pleading tone, wanting to know all he could about why he was acting so strange. He could tell Keroro's confusion was entirely genuine and wasn't part of another weird invasion scheme, which was usually the case whenever Keroro began acting out of character in some odd attempt to fool him and his mom into letting their guard down.

"Fuyuki! What happened yesterday?! What's the last thing you remember?!" Keroro didn't hesitate to ask in a panicked shout. Something unnatural was definitely happening, and hopefully figuring out the details of just how much the world had changed around him would help him determine what to do next.

"Yesterday?" he replied, still lost as to why Keroro was acting with such hysteria and wishing he would just come out and tell him why he was asking so many weird questions. "Well...okay. You and I were playing video games after I finished my chores for the day, we were in the middle of a boss battle when mom told us it was ti-"

"Before that!" Keroro interrupted, his voice growing more frantic. He did remember that last hour of the day when Aki had told them both that they would have to shut off their game and turn out the lights, and he also knew that during that time, Natsumi was in her room listening to that radio station she loved so much, which would always come on around that time. Keroro didn't bother asking him about the station. If he didn't remember Natsumi existing at all, it was very unlikely he would remember anything about any radio shows that only she liked to listened to.

"What about dinner?! What did we have for dinner last night?!" Keroro poked further, his panicked words coming out slurred and all in one breath. He remembered them eating gyudon yesterday after Natsumi had spent forty five minutes in the kitchen making it while waiting for their mother to get home. Natsumi was usually the one to make dinner and yesterday was no exception. Figuring out what Fuyuki remembered from that point in time was bound to give him some answers.

Fuyuki paused, thinking back to everything that happened during yesterday's dinner up to the smallest detail to hopefully give his friend the information he was looking for, whatever that may be. "Well, we had gyudon. It had soy sauce, beef, onion-"

"Who made it?!"

"I did! I always make dinner! You know that!" Fuyuki yelled.

The room was quiet. Keroro looked at Fuyuki with another blank expression, Fuyuki still looking back in confusion. "Sarge, just tell me what's wrong! Why are you asking me about sisters and dinner and stuff?"

"Giroro!" Keroro screamed, turning around and running out the backdoor, Fuyuki reaching is arm out in confusion.

'If anything's happened to Natsumi, he has to know something about where she went! He'd never let anything happen to her!' Keroro thought while rushing out the door. It was obvious to everyone that Giroro secretly had grown a liking for Natsumi. As weird and sort of creepy as it seemed, nobody ever really thought anything of it and decided to leave him be, despite how serious Giroro seemed to take his affections for the young girl. But now it seemed like Giroro was his best bet to try and find anything related to Natsumi at the moment.

Keroro stopped in front of where Giroro's tent was supposed to be, finding nothing sitting in the empty space of grass. The tent had completely disappeared, not even leaving a square of flattened grass indicating that it had once been there. Even the fire pit he used to roast yams was missing, as well as the cinder block that laid next to it that he always kept for whenever Natsumi wanted to keep him company.

Keroro's eyes darted around the empty yard in shock, silently soaking how immensely different it now looked. After seeing Giroro's tent sitting in that exact spot every day for the past two years, it made the yard appear twice as big as it was before with all of his Corporal's supplies missing. He knew Fuyuki was watching him stare at the vacant lawn nervously, but he was too focused on trying to comprehend what was happening to care about how bizarre he appeared to his friend.

"Where's Giroro?!" he asked as he continued to look around the yard.

"Who?"

"Giroro!" Keroro yelled impatiently as these unexpected events slowly began to irritate him more than anything.

"Who's that?!" Fuyuki yelled back, equally as annoyed as Keroro by this point while also remaining just as scared of his friend's strange behavior as before.

"You know! Red frog?! Loves guns?! Lives out here in a tent?!" Keroro was trying his hardest to get Fuyuki to have some type of recollection of everything that had disappeared overnight.

"Do you...? You mean...?" Fuyuki stuttered in response, giving Keroro a small glimmer of hope that he desperately needed as his mind continued to race faster than he could comprehend. "You mean that other frog besides Tamama and Kululu? The one that tied me up when we met him?"

"YES! YES, HIM!" Keroro shouted in relief, overjoyed to have finally gotten something out of his friend that could give him some type of lead as to where Giroro had disappeared to. At least Fuyuki remembered Giroro, so he had to have some kind of memory as to where he saw him last. Than at least maybe Keroro could find a way to track Giroro down and figure out what had happened to Natsumi.

"He left! He left years ago! Right after he showed up! I mean, he stayed for about a week after being stopped by mom, but that was it! Don't you remember? You said you were fine with him leaving! You said you and Tamama didn't need him anyway!"

"WHAT?! Wh-...WHY DID HE LEAVE?!" Keroro shouted, feeling like his first real lead to finding out what was happening crumbled beneath him.

"To invade! You told me he got tired of your listening to you and decided to go and invade the planet himself! Sarge, what's going on! Tell me, plea-!"

Before Fuyuki could finish his last statement, Keroro ran towards the boy and swerved behind his feet back into the house, nearly causing the boy to trip as he followed his Sarge's frantic movements. "SARGE!"

Keroro ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could allow. He heard Fuyuki cry out for him repeatedly as he ran, ignoring every word on staying focused on reaching his destination. Finally making it up the stairs in what felt like a lot longer than it really took, he darted for her room, not knowing what exactly he'll find inside and completely dreading the idea.

Fuyuki quickly caught up to the worried sergeant as he came to a stop on the last step of the small flight of stairs. He turned his head to find his friend standing in the middle of the hall, his face glued to a certain part of the interior.

The dazed frog didn't know what he was expecting, but this certainly wasn't what he was hoping for, despite it not being as much of a shock compared to everything else he had already endured in just the past minute and a half. Yet he still stared in disbelief, the entire world spinning out of control is his mind while his heart feeling like it had sunk into his stomach.

Staring directly back at him, in the exact spot where Natsumi's door had just been only one day ago, was the same empty brown wall that covered the rest of the house.

* * *

 **So I purposely made this first chapter rather short because, for anyone who knows who I am, you'll know I haven't posted anything new on this sight in almost a year. I've sort of been growing out of both Sgt. Frog and fan fiction in general. However, now that I've actually decided to sit down and write something again, I'd like to know your opinions on how my writing has fared after so long without typing a single thing. So I kept this first chapter short and to-the-point so that I can get some good feedback on how well it's written rather than risk it not being that great and typing out 5,000 words of poorly written crap that no one wants to read through. It's also been a while since I sat down and really watched a good amount of Sgt. Frog to get the right feel and vibe from it. So if there's anything such as iffy characterization or wonky sentence structure, please let me know. I've always considered writing to be one of the things I'm best at and I'd hate to see that lost after so many months without practice.**

 **In short; bring on the reviews! See y'all later!**

 **(Oh, and I will be finishing all my currently existing stories...eventually)**


End file.
